Twinkies y consejos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Charles intenta ayudar a Erik para que la relación con su hijo logre mejorar.


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente con una historia de Quicksilver y Magneto :) la verdad es que adoro su relación padre e hijo *w*

Os dejo leer ahora xD

* * *

 **Twinkies y consejos**

Cualquier persona podría imaginar que el gran Magneto, también conocido como Erik Lehnsherr, sería una persona muy estricta. Y no se equivocaban, él no dudaba en seguir sus ideales y acababa haciendo lo que creía correcto, lo cual lo metió en más de un problema. Pero también había un lado que nadie conocía, uno que estaba oculto y creyó muerto para siempre el mismo día en que Nina falleció.

Más esta faceta revivió, en el mismo momento en que se enteró de que el joven extremadamente hiperactivo y de cabellos plateados era su hijo. En ese momento aquel lado oculto volvió a surgir y obviamente todos en la mansión se dieron cuenta de ello, pero sobretodo el mejor amigo de Erik, Charles.

\- Peter, no deberías seguir comiendo dulces, se que tu metabolismo es diferente pero igualmente no es saludable, estoy seguro de que tu padre- regañó Charles al joven mientras él se seguía atragantado de tanta comida

Peter respondió algo mientras masticaba, pero la mirada molesta del profesor le dijo que no siguiese hablando con la boca llena, así que medio segundo más tarde respondió lo mismo pero sin comida en la boca.

\- Mi padre fue el que me permitió comer mis adorados Twinkies, incluso me consiguió una caja - añadió el joven con una gran sonrisa

Charles no estaba muy seguro de si aquello era cierto, pues conocía el temperamento de Erik, pero no quería meterse en la mente de su alumno, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que suspirar y prepararse para ir en busca de su amigo. Aunque aquello no hizo falta, pues la persona en cuestión decidió aparecer en la cocina, mientras miraba a ambos confundido.

\- Me siento más observado de lo normal y si no tengo en cuenta al remolino plateado que tengo por hijo, es una persona más de lo normal observándome - añadió Erik mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Peter

\- Eso es cruel, no soy un remolino - se quejó Peter aunque se notaba que estaba feliz por cualquier tipo de atención que le diese su padre

\- Eres demasiado hiperactivo, así que para los demás eres como un remolino - explicó Erik mientras revolvía los cabellos plateados del menor

Peter odiaba que hiciesen aquello, pero si era su padre le parecía algo agradable, el chico estaba tan contento de que poco a poco estuviesen construyendo una relación padre e hijo, que se sentía feliz por cualquier tipo de atención.

\- Erik, me gustaría hablar contigo respecto a tus métodos educativos - añadió Charles, sin olvidar lo de la caja de dulces

\- Esto huele a problemas - añadió Peter con una sonrisa traviesa - También huele a quemado, pero eso es porque Hank quemó accidentalmente su desayuno -

\- Peter, lo mejor será que vayas con tus amigos un rato - pidió amablemente Charles

\- Voy a acabar espiando la conversación, así que mejor evitar esa parte, además de que es algo que me concierne - dijo el joven sin perder su sonrisa ni un segundo

Al contrario de sorprenderse por la sinceridad del joven, ya estaban acostumbrados a ello, pues el joven siempre decía lo que pensaba sin temor a las consecuencias y quizás eso era una de las cosas por las que todos lo adoraban, aunque claro está que nunca lo decían en voz alta para evitar subir el ego del chico.

\- Peter, ve a dar una vuelta - ordenó Erik

Ante aquella elección de palabras, Peter no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, eso era una ironía.

\- Soy la persona más rápida de la tierra, ¿Realmente crees que tardaré mucho en dar una vuelta? En menos de un segundo estaré de vuelta y- comenzó a quejarse el chico, pero al ver la mirada de ambos adultos supo a la perfección que esta vez iba en serio

Suspirando y seguro de que aquella conversación tardaría bastante, Peter tuvo que resignarse a perderse aquella conversación, aunque más tarde le preguntaría a Jean si se enteró de algo.

\- Esta bien, daré una vuelta - añadió el joven mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra vuelta - Comeré algo, leeré un par de cómics y molestaré a alguien un rato, pero después no podéis quejaros si Hank vuelve a perseguirme por todo el colegio o Mystique me amenaza nuevamente -

Charles sabía que cuando Peter se aburría era peor que un niño pequeño, sobre todo porque poseía la velocidad ideal para hacer travesuras y no ser pillado en el acto, lo cual lo volvía peligroso, pero lo máximo fueron un par de profesores enfadados y algunos gritos y persecuciones por todo el colegio, nunca llegó más lejos, así que Charles correría el riesgo con tal de una conversación con Erik.

\- Compórtate como se debe - ordenó Lehnsherr

A pesar de la expresión seria de Erik, su tono de voz se suavizaba mucho cuando le hablaba a Peter y Charles se daba cuenta de ello.

\- Si, papá - añadió el chico mientras salía a toda velocidad y otra caja de Twinkies desapareció del armario de la cocina junto al adolescente

Una vez que ambos adultos se quedaron al solas, Charles pudo sentir la mirada interrogadora de Erik, que no parecía comprender de que se trataba aquello.

\- ¿Qué rompió esta vez? - preguntó el hombre pues ya estaba acostumbrado a los desastres de su hijo

\- Varias cosas, pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar precisamente - explicó el profesor

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Erik perdiendo la paciencia

\- Creo que estas malcriando a Peter - soltó finalmente Charles

\- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Erik cada vez más confundido

\- Le diste una caja entera de Twinkies y a pesar de que le encantan, no creo que sea bueno, deberías ser un poco más duro con él, al menos con la comida - explicó el profesor

Por la mirada que le dedicó Erik, era obvio que no le gustó nada que su amigo se metiese en sus asuntos.

\- Llevo toda su vida desaparecido, así que creo que puedo consentirlo un poco ahora que estamos intentando avanzar en nuestra relación padre e hijo - explicó Erik - Además de que él acabará comiendo los dulces incluso si se lo prohíbo -

\- Pero hay muchas otras cosas en las que puedes ser más blando con él - intentó hacer entrar en razón Charles

\- No se nada sobre sus gustos, solo se que puede comer durante todo el día sin parar, pero no se que le gusta o lo que odia, soy un padre pésimo -

Y entonces fue cuando Charles lo comprendió, Erik quería hacer algo pero se sentía inútil ante lo poco que sabía de su propio hijo.

\- Puedes preguntarle directamente por sus gustos, seguro que Peter se alegrará de tener tal conversación contigo - dijo Charles

\- Yo no se como hablar con él, casi todas las conversaciones las empieza Peter y yo solo intento responder algo - confesó Magneto

Charles no pudo evitar sonreír, seguro que nadie sería capaz de imaginarse al gran Magneto avergonzado por no saber entablar una conversación con su hijo.

\- Estoy seguro de que en el fondo sabes como hablar con él - intentó animar Charles a su amigo

\- No, cada vez que quiero decir algo no puedo evitar acordarme de Nina y como era fácil hablar con ella - comenzó a explicar Erik - Pero con Peter es tan difícil, no se lo que piensa y su cerebro va a velocidades que el mío no es capaz de imaginar -

\- Ellos son muy diferentes, pero no debes comparar a Peter con Nina, ellos no son la misma persona y tampoco un reemplazo del otro - explicó Charles muy serio

\- Yo no dije eso, solo digo que mientras que con Nina podía hablar por horas, con Peter no soy capaz de decir algo - añadió Erik

\- Es normal que sea difícil, pues apenas y conoces a Peter, además de que no es lo mismo hablarle a un hijo al que conoces desde que nació, mientras que de repente tienes a un adolescente frente a ti que te dice que eres sus padre - intentó ayudar Charles

\- Jamás creí que volvería a tener un hijo, una familia - añadió Erik mientras pensaba en los horribles acontecimientos con su primogénita - Creí que había perdido todo lo que le daba sentido a mi vida, pero ahora tengo nuevamente a alguien a quien cuidar, aunque probablemente no me necesite, pero saber que tengo a alguien me hace realmente feliz y saber que mi hijo quiere tener contacto conmigo es lo mejor de todo -

\- Ese es el sentimiento, Peter necesita a su padre tanto como tú lo necesitas a él, así que intenta trabajar en ello - recomendó Charles con una sonrisa

Erik no sabía que decir, no podía comprender como Peter podría necesitarlo, a alguien con un pasado tan oscuro.

\- Creo que Peter dijo una vez que tu control del metal le parece maravilloso, así que quizás podrías enseñarle un poco como mueves algún objeto pequeño - propuso Charles

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea, seguro que acabará horrorizado - murmuró Erik con miedo de asustar a su hijo

\- Él te vio por la televisión y no te tiene miedo, creo que eso ya demuestra lo suficiente - explicó Charles

Erik no estaba seguro y su cabeza le decía que aquello era una mala idea, pero cuando iba a negarse vio la atención de Charles dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Mystique lo está buscando y viene a esconderse aquí - explicó el profesor segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese y cerrase a toda velocidad

\- Me aburro y ya no hay nadie a quien molestar - añadió Peter sentado nuevamente en la mesa de la cocina

Erik no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ser el padre de Peter no sería nada fácil.

\- Hijo - llamó el mayor, recibiendo inmediatamente la atención de Peter que parecía feliz de oír aquella palabra - Si te aburres tanto, quizás puedas ayudarme mientras arreglo una de las vigas de metal del edificio -

\- ¿Voy a verte en acción? - preguntó Peter muy emocionado mientras estaba parado al lado de su padre

\- ¿En que momento te paraste? - preguntó Erik confundido

\- Eso no importa, yo quiero ver como manejas el metal, es genial y todos te respetan - comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido por la emoción

\- Acabaré con dolor de cabeza - murmuró Erik causando la risa de Charles

Peter aprovechó para ir arrastrando a velocidad normal a su padre del brazo, pues quería ver como controlaba el metal. Antes de abandonar la habitación, se giró un segundo y sabiendo que Charles leería su mente, le dijo las palabras que no se sentía valiente para pronunciar en voz alta _"Gracias por todo, profesor"._

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
